The Closet Creature
I was just nine years old when my mom, my dad, and I moved into a small neighborhood in St. Augustine, Florida. I felt strange when I hopped out of the moving van, because I didn't know why we relocated from our native town of Jacksonville or how my mother even found this town. I was very apathetic about moving into such a small town. There were not too many children my age around, I felt closed in and my house looked old and creepy. I was thinking that this was the worst neighborhood anyone could possibly live in. As two weeks passed by, I actually started to enjoy the small town. I started to make new friends who were my age. My friends and I went swimming at each other's houses, and we also had sleepovers quite frequently. Just when I thought that things were perfect, strange events started to happen. The first unusual thing happened when I was getting ready for bed. While getting my evening apparel on, I started hearing strange noises from my closet. I stopped putting my pajamas on for a second and looked at my closet. I shrugged the noises off as being the house creaking since it was an old house. When I was done getting my pajamas on, I put a movie in and fell asleep twenty minutes into the movie. I woke up at midnight to more weird noises coming from my closet. I shrugged it off again, because when you are little, your mind plays tricks on you. The second night was one of the most terrifying. I remember closing my closet door before I went to bed in hopes of drowning come of the creaking noises. However, I woke up to a loud bang at 1 A.M. I sprang awake and I turned to my closet, seeing that it was open. I looked in the blackness of my closet, and what I saw was so demented that I could never erase it from my mind. I saw two big red eyes. These eyes glowed bright red and when you looked into them, you saw a whole other world. A world that's simply evil. I tried to scream and look away, but I was controlled by a whole other force. Its eyes then changed color and a picture took form. What I saw in the picture was the face of my dead brother. My brother's name was Mike. He died in his bedroom on the day of his 16th birthday from unnamed causes when I was just seven. When the picture went away, it sprang out of my closet and jumped on the foot of my bed. It put his green slimy finger on my lips and darkly whispered, "Thomas, come with me." It then smiled at me, exposing three rows of large sharp teeth. Its long pointed nose was stabbing me in my forehead and the thing reached out its slimy arm and started to stroke my blond hair. I tried my best to scream, but all that I produced was a small squeak. "How do you know my name?" I choked as I trembled in my bed. "I know every child's name, Thomas." Just then, the creature listed off children's names such as, Rick Commons, Sage Michaels, Suzie French, Alex Fornier, and the most shocking one of all, Mike Sanders. "Now, come with me." It grabbed my wrist and started to drag me into the eternal blackness of my closet. It was then that I finally let out a huge scream. The creature let my wrist go and jumped back into my closet. My parents ran in my room in their robes. "Thomas! Are you ok?" My mom asked as she ran to me to pick me up off the floor. I explained my experience and my mom just blew it off as a dream relating to the depression of losing my brother. My dad tucked me in and they both went back to sleep. The next morning, My parents went to go pay some bills. I went up to my room and looked in the closet for the creature, but it wasn't there. When my parents came back, they told me that we were going to visit my brothers grave in Jacksonville. When we got to the graveyard, I noticed that the first couple of tombstones I saw were the names of those kids that the creature listed off, my brother was right in the middle of them. Category:Monsters